


It's a Classic

by smileybagel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: (almost) Oral Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, Gage Twins live, M/M, Old Movies, Teasing, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileybagel/pseuds/smileybagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevin interrupts Newt's Important Research with the invitation to watch a movie. The innocent activity quickly evolves into something else, but who is going to complain about that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Classic

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow @KScientistNewt and my conversations in the PacRim twitter verse, this might be understandable. If not, then new crack pairing out of the blue huzzah???? 
> 
>  
> 
> beware of typos

"Psst."

The scientist who was elbow deep in trays of purple and blue kaiju guts stiffened his shoulders, startled by the sudden whisper behind him. He glanced over his shoulder briefly to see the source, not really surprised when he saw one of the Gage twins (most likely Trevin, considering past experiences) hovering by the lab entrance. Too focused on his work to do anything about the Ranger, Newt went back to separating the veins and arteries of the kaiju.

"Psst, Newton."

"Trevin," A beat of silence, Newt waiting to see if the twin would interject with a correction of his name. None came. " _Please_ , I am trying to do something here."

There was silence again, until Newt heard the click of boots against the metal drainage grates on the floor. They stopped and Newt could feel Trevin behind him, his body heat radiating off of him like a goddamn heater, and then he felt the weight of Trevin resting his chin on Newt's shoulder, and his arms wrapping around the scientist's middle. Hot breath brushed across his neck and Newt had to repress the full body shiver that would have followed.

"Does this something have a deadline to be completed by?" Trevin's breath tickled his ear this time, followed by the slick of his tongue as he nipped at Newt's earlobe. The K-Scientist did shiver that time, even letting the quietest of moans slip past his lips. He felt when Trevin smirked, the Ranger having leaned to press a kiss onto his neck, and that made Newt's cheeks flush red.

"Well, no but-" The arms around his stomach tightened and the smile on his neck widened. Trevin pulled him closer and back, taking Newt from the trays and basins of kaiju wreckage slowly.

"Then you have time to watch a movie with me."

"A movie? Trev, really? I have work to do and-"

"You've been in here dissecting this same batch of entrails for the past three days, you can spare a moment for me." Now, Newt could feel Trevin's tongue licking short stripes on his skin, then his teeth scraping gently. Gooseflesh broke out across his skin, and finally, Newt relented. He sighed and held his arms up, wordlessly asking Trevin to untangle himself so he could wash up and get the substances off his arms. The younger Gage twin complied, but not before digging his fingers the hollows of Newt's hips and biting his neck until Newt groaned and his knees buckled.

As Newt scurried around the lab, getting everything in order and washing up, Trevin leaned against the wall by the door, eyeing the bright red bite mark peeking out from his collar on the scientist's neck, and smiled to himself.

\----

The room Trevin shared with his brother was empty, devoid of other life as Bruce was overseeing repairs on Romeo. In reality, neither of the twins needed to be there while Romeo Blue was being doctored up, but they tried to make it when they could, even if all they did was beg and plead for weapon upgrades that never happened. Tonight, Bruce went alone, which was fine with Trevin, and wouldn't be back until the later hours, which was perfect.

The setup of their room was simple, double bunk to the right, drawers and vanity in the middle of the wall to the front, and a television mounted on the wall to the left. They had a few fold-up chairs stowed away by their bed, but other than that, that was the extent of their room. Their beds were comfy with extra soft blankets, and the room was spacious for two grown men. It was simple and that was how they liked it.

Apparently, Newt liked it as well. He flopped down on the bottom bunk, completely comfortable in a room he'd visited maybe twice before, and moaned about the quality of the bed.

"Totally unfair how you guys have the better beds."

Trevin scoffed in Newt's direction, bending down to the cupboards by the drawers to pull out a few DVD cases. He scanned through the titles before settling on a older movie, one that was a Christmas staple in his family, and popped it into the DVD player that was mounted underneath the television.

"I don’t see you jumping up at all hours of the day to fight kaiju. We need good beds to get a decent sleep when we have the time.” Newt huffed at him, but scooted over when Trevin made to sit beside him. Trevin undid the lacing of his boots and toed them off, and then grabbed the pillows and propped them up to lean back against, pulling the blanket with him. He held up the fabric to invite Newt in, which the scientist accepted and moved in close. They got comfortable with each other, wrapping limbs together and pressing as close as possible, sharing body heat to fight off the chill in the room.

“So, what are we watching? I swear Trev, if this is another one of those goddamn Harry Pott-”

“Shush up, will you? It’s just _It’s a Wonderful Life_.” Newt squinted at the screen, watching the credits start to appear, the music playing a gentle tune that reeked of holiday cheer.

“Trevin, it’s in black and white, dude.”

Trevin shrugged, snuggling closer to Newt and pressing a kiss to his temple. “It’s a classic.”

About an hour passed before Newt snapped. The entire time they were watching the story (and wow what a tearjerker), Trevin had been massaging lazy circles into Newt’s hip, and pressing feather-light kisses to the skin of his neck, moving his legs just so and letting Newt feel the heat of his slowly growing erection against his thigh. Trevin even snaked his fingers up Newt’s shirt, laughing softly as Newt squirmed when the pads of Trevin’s fingers brushed up against his soft belly. It was good, lazy pleasure, and it did its job of making Newt incredibly aroused. He had to shift his legs to hide his erection under the blanket, willing it to go away, because this was not the time, not during a fucking Christmas movie. But it didn’t, and Trevin didn’t help by continuing his ministrations.

“Trevin, _please._ ” The hand gripping his hip slid down lower, going to the middle to palm Newt through his slacks. Trevin hummed at him, kissing along his neck again as he cupped Newt’s cock, his own hips moving to grind against Newt’s thigh. The scientist found it hard to not buck up into the hand, his fingers gripping the blanket in a vain effort to control himself. Newt groaned, letting his head fall back against Trevin’s shoulder, and closed his eyes. His breath came out in little puffs, panting like he just ran a mile, and he blushed again. It was embarrassing, to already be so aroused by so little incentive.

“Do you want me to stop?” Trevin chuckled in his ear, rubbing the heat between Newt’s legs slowly but adding more pressure. The tattoo enthusiast did buck up that time, his hips stuttering and thighs clenching. Trevin smiled as he shook his head no, kissing his lips when Newt opened his eyes to glare at him. The scientist bit his lip in retaliation, but scrambled to undo the zipper of his slacks as their teeth clacked together in a mess of saliva and tongues. His fingers met Trevin’s as he pulled down his pants, and his boxers followed at some point, but all Newt could concentrate on was the hand wrapped around his length, starting that slow pull and delivering much needed friction. When Trevin pulled the foreskin down after stroking upwards, Newt hissed in displeasure, his eyes clenched in pain.

“Ow fuck- Trev, do you have any lube or- or lotion, it’s kinda dry down there and-”

“Yeah, shit hold on.” Putting his height to use, Trevin momentarily detached himself from Newt to reach up to the bottom bunk, remembering that he had a bottle of lube stowed away under his pillow. With the tube in possession, he resituated himself next to Newt, pulling the covers up again, and pouring a liberal amount of the liquid into his palm. When he gripped Newt’s cock again, the scientist moaned and thrust his hips up, gripping Trevin’s arm. The slide was easier this time, much better for Newt if the way he leaned into Trevin’s side and moaned was anything to go by.

“F-fuck...” Newton’s hand covered Trevin’s, mirroring his strokes and guiding him to twist his wrist a certain way, or to run his thumb over the slit in the head, or to grip the base of his dick because he was going to blow too soon. Trevin chuckled, finding it amusing, and used his free hand to turn Newt’s head towards him, bringing him close for a kiss. Their lips connected, with Newt opening his mouth in a surprised moan as Trevin twisted his hand a certain way and applied more pressure, and Trevin sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. He teethed the flesh for a moment, swallowing every one of Newt’s moans and speeding up his strokes. The scientist became frantic, breathing deeply through his nose as they kissed and wildly bucking his hips into Trevin’s hand. He broke away from the kiss, too far gone to focus on locking lips, and took the fabric of Trevin’s shirt in a death grip.

The heat of Trevin’s hand was overwhelming, completely overpowering the coolness of the lubricant, but Newt couldn’t get enough of it. Every brush against the sensitive tip, every rub of the vein on the underside, sent his nerves into overdrive. Newt was well aware of how loud his moans were now, and how he whimpered every so often, and how Trevin groaned when the scientist breathed out his name like a prayer and gripped his cock harder as a result. The slap of skin was obscene against the backdrop of the movie still playing, completely ruining any innocence the moment previously had, but Newt couldn’t find it in himself to care.

The pleasure was mounting, twisting his stomach into red hot knots and causing his thighs to start twitching. Newt cringed at that, he always hated when his thighs twitched during sex, but tried to focus more on the pleasure rather than the embarrassing tick. Trevin’s hand was pumping his sex with abandon, and it wasn’t until Newt heard him moan in his ear that he noticed Trevin was jerking himself, too. The blanket over them had been dislodged at some point, and Newt could see Trevin’s fat cock disappearing under his hand, the head of it red and weeping pre-come. It was what sent him over the edge, knowing that the Ranger was getting off to this as much as he was, as well as the way Trevin thumbed the extra sensitive spot just underneath the head of his dick. The heated coil in Newt’s belly unraveled with tremendous force, his glasses askew as he curled in on himself as much as he could, his stomach tensing with his orgasm and his cock twitching violently with every spurt of come that landed on the blanket. Trevin’s grip tightened as he milked him until he was dry, finally letting go when Newt started to whimper from over stimulation.

Newt panted harshly, recovering from his release as Trevin tried to bring himself off. He whimpered again, covering Trevin’s hand with his own and moving until he was kneeling in front of the Ranger, bending down to take Trevin in his mouth. He heard Trevin swear above him, his hand coming to grip to Newt’s hair and force his head down further. Newt was barely able to lick the head before Trevin was cursing again, one hand holding his cock steady and the other holding Newt’s head in place as he came, shooting strings of come all over the scientist’s face. It landed on his glasses, his lips, his cheeks, and Newt could barely stop himself from licking up what he could reach. He licked the sensitive head of Trevin’s cock, swallowing it down as the last bits of come shot out, and moaned when the liquid hit his tongue. Trevin’s thumb brushed over his lips when he let his cock fall from his mouth, smearing the come around and over his finger before sticking it in Newt’s mouth. As expected, Newt happily lapped at the digit, leaving it devoid of spunk. Trevin moved to clean Newt’s face, trying to memorize the image before it was gone, when the movie made itself known in the silence.

_“Every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings!”_

Trevin looked at the television screen, and then looked back at Newt, who had taken off his glasses but was still covered in come, and started laughing. Newt leveled him with a glare and punched him in the arm, using the Ranger’s shirt to clean his glasses.

“I fucking hate you, Trev. Thanks for ruining this perfectly innocent movie, you douchebag.” Trevin just laughed harder, if possible.


End file.
